


Room for Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from vexena_sky <br/>Almost no space but still enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Love

**Room for Love**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 124  
 **Prompt from vexena_sky**  
Almost no space but still enough...

 **Room for Love**  
Arthur and Gwen's first flat was so small that they could only fit a small bed in the tiny bedroom.

When they went to bed that night they realized the only way to sleep was cuddled up with each other.

They were in love and they liked it that way.

Later when they got a bigger flat they kept the bed. Not because the bedroom was tiny but because they liked the way they had to sleep in each other’s arms.

When they moved into the house they tried a bigger bed but it didn't feel right.

They finally returned to their old ways and got a smaller bed. It felt right when they had almost no space but still enough room for love.


End file.
